1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pool lights and more specifically to programmable, multi-colored underwater lights.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of lighting systems have been designed for use in controlling the color and intensity of lights in various applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,071 to Murad discloses a computerized illumination system consisting mainly of two major subsystems, three colored lamps, and a solid state digital computer. The device was designed to have a switch arrangement to select one of a limited number of illumination “programs”. The lamps are designed to illuminate the lamps in a fixed sequence, based on one of the lamps being a master to synchronize the other lamps. The rotational speed is either a fixed value or zero. This programming is done at the time of manufacture, after which it is either fixed or zero. The number of steps before a repeat of the pattern is limited to the number of light channels. The number of light channels is designed to be three, red, blue, and green. With these light colors operating in a “scattering medium”, it claims to be able to produce the complete range of colors by raising or lowering the intensity of each channel. Although the reference claims mention that the blended color can be blended, this programming is done at the time of manufacture, after which it is fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,767 to Droftei discloses a digital control for gas discharge tubes. The gas discharge tube is controlled in intensity and in the length along such tube that is illuminated by providing digital control signals to an analog drive circuit connected to the high-voltage energization device for the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,176 to Sugden discloses a computer controlled stage lighting system having a plurality of multiple parameter lamp units each comprising means for producing a light beam having a plurality of adjustable parameters relating to beam characteristics and beam position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,587 to Gray et al. discloses a programmable lighting control system for controlling illumination systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,343 to Recknagel et al. discloses a bowling center lighting system having a plurality of independently controlled light modules, each emitting light in response to an activation signal uniquely associated with the light module.
The instant invention is able to mimic the prior art in all ways and in addition distinguishes itself by incorporating the features summarized below.